I Beleive I Can Fly
by violent-sorrow
Summary: Kai Ang is just an ordinary new signing to raw, but on his first day his ordianary life is about to be turned inside out


I Believe I Can Fly  
  
"The next match is scheduled for one fall… introducing first, being accompanied by Theodore long, the ONLY Harvard graduate in the WWE…. Christopher Nowinski!" Lillian Garcia cried to the crowd as Christopher clambered into the ring and Theodore move to ringside,  
  
Backing to the other side of the ring so Theodore couldn't steal her microphone Lillian Garcia proceeded with introducing Christopher's opponent  
  
"And!" she cried "his opponent, making his debut on raw, weight in at two hundred and twenty pounds from North Carolina…. Kai ang!"  
  
As the fireworks exploded around him and his music began the young star of wwe heat strolled down to the ring his open black and green flapping around him, showing no concern for his big debut, the boys upstairs were still working on his entrance video but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
From ringside Theodore long saw how calm young kai was compared to the almost veteran in this case and his client Christopher Nowinski and it made him ill,  
  
After refusing to shake nowinski's hand kai delivered a swift 'sweet chin music' to his jaw.  
  
As the match got underway, backstage in the locker rooms spike Dudley and his two older brothers, the ever-famous Dudley boyz sat together with their eyes fixed on the match  
  
"If this new kid can beat him!" spike mused   
  
"Then why can't we?" buba sighed as kai ang once again ducked a strike by nowinski's metal face-mask  
  
"Probably because he's seen our matches, and has learnt to rely on his own instincts, unlike the two of us." D-von griped, buba ignored him; the undisputed leader of the Dudley boyz still hadn't quiet come to terms with what had happened at Bad Blood the previous night.  
  
Back ringside; kai had narrowly dodged a baseball slide from Nowinski having been pulled out of the ring by Theodore long, after two failed attempts by 'the man' hating agent kai's legs had given way finally after Nowinski had struck home with a scissor kick,  
  
Clambering onto the outside apron, kai turned and body dropped Theodore long, with his manager down there was no one to bark orders at Nowinski and yet again he resorted to flailing around with his metal face mask, after about three attempts kai caught nowinski's mask holding arm and bent it as far as he could behind his back  
  
"Come on Christopher Nowinski, even a Harvard grad knows when he's beaten." Jerry 'the king' cried, kai smiled, the announcer was happy Christopher Nowinski was getting his comeuppance, and kai was happy to oblige, to show he meant business kai pushed harder on the arm, before grabbing nowinski's free arm and repeating the procedure.  
  
"When the danger is nullified." Kai chortled as Nowinski cried out in pain, after holding the wailing Harvard graduate for five moments longer kai pushed him to the ground and covered him for the three count  
  
"1!" the ref cried "2"followed but…   
  
As the kai was about to win the Dudley boyz music started up. Spike Dudley came bounding down the ramp but didn't clamber into the ring; instead ducking under it and proceeding to drag a table from under the drape   
  
D-von and bubba followed their little brother, neither one dared look in the others direction.  
  
"Oh cripes!" sighed thinking the Dudleys had turned on him because he was closer to beating Nowinski than they had ever managed.  
  
Kai release Chris from the cover and Nowinski automatically fell the rest of the way to the floor dramatically. Cricking his neck kai edged shakily over to the apron where spike was setting up the table   
  
"What's going on?" cried Jr as bubba clambered int the ring, patting kai on the shoulder he moved behind the new raw star to where Nowinski lay  
  
"What you gonna use?" kai croaked  
  
"You choose kid." Spike whistled into the ring, kai didn't know what to say,  
  
Looking aimlessly out into the crowd, he listened to the chants of 'get the table' but the table was already out, turning to spike he smiled crookedly  
  
"Dudley dawg!" he replied, spike smiled back he loved the fact kai had chosen his move instead of the trade mark 3d   
  
"Dudley dawg then toss him on to the table." D-von suggested from ringside  
  
"Always with the tables." D-Vons wrestling career was littered with tables.   
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts spike turned to kai who was preparing to leave the ring, grabbing his shoulder spike turned to him and said  
  
"You want to stick around kid? Could be good experience for you?"  
  
Kai thought for a moment before smiling  
  
"Love to mr Dudley." He said trying to be as formal as wrestlers could be.  
  
Clambering out of the ring kai moved to where Theodore long lay still unconscious from the young wrestlers body drop, he wasn't going to take any chances."  
  
"D.d.d.Dudley dawg yawl!" d-von and bubba cried as their little brother unleash his personal finishing move of the Harvard grad. Kai was amazed he was seeing first had what many of his fellow heat stars had experienced, the firecracker that was spike Dudley, as Nowinski reeled from the Dudley dawg the two older Dudley brothers took him up in their arms and carried out the 3-d over the ropes and onto the table spike had set up beneath the ring, covered partly but the apron  
  
"Bet they don't teach that in Harvard." Jerry 'the king' laughed, kai nodded  
  
"The certainly don't teach facing all three Dudleys in one night." Kai thought to himself, the fact had crossed his mind that, because he had allowed the dudleys to get their revenge on his opponent that he may have forfeited the match, but he didn't care, it was an honour to see the 3-d and the Dudley dawg up close without being their victim ones-self  
  
"Come on kid." Bubba chortled tugging on kai's green lantern covered shirt, as their music re-started, kai followed automatically, like all raw/heat stars he knew it wasn't wise to take the dudleys time up being frozen to the spot  
  
Everyone kai passed backstage from Trish Stratus to 3 minuet warning stopped and stared at the new boy accompanying the dudleys, the three brothers were rarely seen together but it was even rare-er to see them with a 4th  
  
"Your alright kid." D-von chuckled seeing the gone-out expression of lance storms face as the four men entered the locker room  
  
"Yeah." Spike piped up "err…. What's your name again?" he asked, kai chuckled to himself silently, spike Dudley was know for being a space case outside the ring,  
  
"Kai ang… but my friends call me kai." He replied, spike smiled broadly  
  
"Then we'll call you kai too," bubba replied.  
  
He hadn't seen it coming but he knew when it was there, Kai ang a transfer from the Sunday night raw special (HEAT) had become THE most popular rookie on raw in the space of a single singles match against Christopher Nowinski   
  
"Hurricanes in action against Maven tonight." Lance storm mused as he left the room,  
  
"Hope his Hurri-ego can handle the drop." Spike chortled meanly  
  
"I don't get him, he thinks he's a bloody superhero." Bubba mused thoughtfully  
  
"He's certifiable is what he is." Chris Jericho retorted from his locker,  
  
Kai sighed, the hurricane had become the butt of licker room jokes, the would be super hero had done nothing to better his reputation, jumping around getting himself into and causing all sorts of trouble backstage and in the ring, sticking his mask into things that didn't concern him, he'd flown up against so many walls, kai though, that what sense he had, had to start with, had seeped away with his green blood, once such wall was the heavyweight champion, and leader of 'evolution' triple H or 'Hunter' as his associates knew him as.  
  
As if on cue the locker room door burst open under the force of tripe h's boot, standing in the doorway triple h looked more menacing to kai than any of the opponents he had yet faced  
  
"Cripes!" kai gulped as triple H walked straight past Randy Orton the youngest member of 'evolution' and straight up to him, kai squirmed   
  
"D.M.F, H," Orton sighed, "He's just a rookie!"   
  
But H didn't seem to care  
  
"Your in my spot kid." He seethed, kai leapt to his feet, he wasn't scared of the champion but he didn't want to make enemies with him either, not on his first day at least, as he moved away Kai looked behind him, he hadn't noticed the belt hanging behind him when he had sat down,   
  
"Sorry triple h." he stammered  
  
"Don't sweat it kid," D-von chortled "h always has a chip on his shoulder about something."  
  
"Yeah and he takes it out on the weakest of us." Spike piped up   
  
"Weakest usually meaning the hurricane?" bubba asked his younger brother who nodded enthusiastically, kai wondered if it was wise to ask where the hurricane was, lance storm had said himself that the would be super hero had a match,  
  
But looking around him kai couldn't seen green hide nor hair of him  
  
"You won't find him in here kid, if your looking for who I think you are." Al Snow boomed as kai accidentally turned into him   
  
Kai sighed  
  
"Why not sir?" he asked, al snow smiled broadly, it struck kai how similar many of the wrestlers reacted to being formally addressed  
  
"My names Al, kid, as he isn't really a people person."  
  
"A classic green lantern." Kai chuckled to himself, al snow heard him but didn't say anything, he knew the hurricane would discover the kid's similar affinity for the g.l on his own.  
  
Turning to the Dudley boyz kai saw they weren't getting changed  
  
"?" He exclaimed, spike smiled  
  
"If I know Theodore long." D-von said  
  
"He won't let what happened just now go down without repercussions." Bubba continued, kai nodded  
  
"I think I'll get changed later too, I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting night." Kai said, at this triple h, which had, up until the point, been ignoring the five 'lower 'wrestlers as he saw them, turned  
  
"And how do you know that?" he snapped in kai's direction, Kai jumped  
  
"He knows it cos its his first night on raw for real." Al snow retorted to h, stepping between the champion and the kid who had nothing but be in the wrong place at the wrong time al snow saw that H had something planned, something big  
  
"Leave him alone H," Orton hissed practically trying to drag triple h away from yet another confrontation with the tough enough trainer, h allowed himself to be led from the room but not before looking at kai and mouthing  
  
"This isn't over."  
  
"Cripes, I didn't want to cause any trouble." Kai mused, al and the three Dudleys smiled  
  
"No one does on their first night." Spike said  
  
"Come on boys, what say I buy the four of you a soda?" al asked, Kai couldn't help himself and laughed, which caught the attention of the four veterans  
  
"Just one?" he said, explaining what he had found funny, kai's joke sent peels of laughter round the four men, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye spike smiled  
  
"Like we said kai, your alright."  
  
Outside the locker room door two figures stood talking  
  
"I told you he was perfect." The elder of the two men said, he was Vincent McMahon, the chairman of the wwe, as he brushed back his greying hair waiting for the shorter of the two, mr Eric bischoff to answer, bischoff looked around the corridor, just then he noticed the hurricane bounding towards them   
  
"Lets get out of here." Bischoff demanded grabbing mr McMahon's arm and pulling him away from the locker room,   
  
The Hurricane never made it to the locker room, by the time Kai and his newfound friend left to find a soda machine the corridor was empty.  
  
Out in the ring, Jazz had yet again challenged the veteran diva Ivory and lost, but this time Theodore hadn't pulled her away, he had grabbed Lillian's mike and clambered into the ring in front of the women's champion, turning to face the titron screen he spoke  
  
"Let me halla at ya playas… Kai Ang, you wanna play whities game that's fine, but sooner or later, you see black and then you'll back the Mac, d'ya feel me?" at this the crowd boo's  
  
"He's mad jr." jerry mused, Jr, raws head announcer nodded  
  
"He certainly doesn't seem to have taken to young Kai Ang, who beat his only white client, Christopher Nowinski earlier tonight." jerry nodded, as if they had been prepared for the rookies appearance the crowd began chants of "Kai Ang!"   
  
Backstage Scott Steiner, Molly Holly, Trish Stratus and a few other RAW superstars had gathered around one of the many screens, as kai, the dudleys and al snow passed by kai caught one of them saying  
  
"That's different." Stopping to see what was the problem al snow tapped the young rookie on the shoulder  
  
"Oh my god!" Kai exclaimed, in the ring Nowinski had returned to the ring, at his side Jazz had dragged Lillian Garcia into the ring  
  
"Kai ang, get your yellow skinned butt down here, or Lillian here gets what you should have." Chris said taking off his facemask, al looked at Kai  
  
"They've stooped to a new low." Trish said turning towards the ring  
  
"Hold it Trish!" bubba said before turning to kai  
  
"You wanna make an impression kid, do what Chris said," he continued, kai was surprised, but as bubbas idea dawned on him he nodded  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
At the top of the ramp Kai halted his music, gathering what courage he had in him the young rookie took off at a run towards the ring, stopping ringside he waited for one of the camera men to pass him a mic before saying  
  
"I'm out here Chris, tell your shadows Theodore and jazz to get out of the ring and I'll come in there and kick your pale ass again." Chris shook his head,  
  
"At least release the Lillian. Chris, or do you want to be known as a woman hater as well as a wimp!" jr broadcast, Kai nodded jumping onto the apron of the ring, Christopher obliged before lunging at kai who once again simply side stepped a thrust by nowinski's mask, grabbing Chris's arm at the exact point he had originally kai yanked the Harvard grad over the ropes and onto the floor of the arena  
  
Backstage the little group still hadn't disbanded  
  
"Like or hate Nowinski you have to admire Kai's technique." Al suggested to his fellows stars  
  
"Look, he's doing it again, I knew this kid had talent, he's showing off his martial arts background." Rico said, al looked at rico  
  
"How do you know even has one?" he asked, rico shrugged  
  
"When you've got one yourself you learn."   
  
Out in the ring Christopher Nowinski vs. Kai Ang round two was turning out more and more like round one   
  
"No dudleys to help you now." Jazz cried frustrated as she leapt over the ropes and into the ring,  
  
Through the entire confrontation it seemed that everyone had forgotten about ivory who had mulled away into the crowd, but now, as Jazz tried to use a diva abdominal stretch on the young Male star she came bounding over the security wall and back into the ring  
  
"Need a hand?" she asked breaking jazz's hold on kai  
  
"Love one." Kai replied returning his attention to Christopher Nowinski, as the four RAW stars warred in the ring Kai's mind was racing  
  
"Chalk 5 enemies for kai ang in his first night," he thought as Ivory high fived him  
  
Surveying the chaos that ensued in the ring Ivory was pretty happy with her teamwork with the rookie, as jazz and Christopher left the ring to chants of 'you suck'   
  
Turning to kai she smiled  
  
"Nice work kid." He said, kai smiled back  
  
"Thanks ivory." He said pushing the ropes down for her to climb through, ascending the ring towards where Nowinski had collapsed kai bent down   
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you Nowinski, I can't believe I actually thought you were cool, back on heat."  
  
"Can't imagine that." Ivory laughed  
  
Meanwhile in mr bischoff's office Theodore long had made short work of the g.m's 'moral's' having returned from ringside before his clients he had headed straight to see about the new kids sudden allegiance with the Dudley boyz and ivory   
  
"I didn't expect him to make connections so quick Theodore, just think, you still have one client left standing, maybe you can call kai out for the white boy challenge." Eric suggested, Theodore grunted exasperatedly  
  
"Ah can't playa, ang ain't a white, he's yella." But Eric had struck a chord  
  
"What's the roster for tonight."  
  
Eric hesitated, but Theodore was persistent, finally Eric pulled out a sheet from under his 'playboy' folder, on it were scrawled match ideas  
  
Christopher Nowinski vs. Kai Ang  
  
Ivory vs. jazz  
  
The hurricane vs. maven  
  
La resistance vs. rvd & Kane   
  
Triple H & Randy Orton vs. HBK & Kevin Nash  
  
"Perfect." Theodore hissed picking up a pen that lay beside the sheet  
  
"Let me just add one their boss man" he said before scrawling   
  
Spike Dudley (w/ kai ang) vs. Rodney Mac onto the sheet  
  
"Excellent, that's a perfect match, to make it even more perfect, how about it be a ndnsm?" Eric asked as his co gm Stone Cold Steve Austin trotted up beside him  
  
"ndnsm? Against Rodney Mac, I like the way you think." Steve said, Eric smiled somewhat evilly,   
  
"A WHAT!" Spike exclaimed, he was sat in the lockeroom with his brothers on one side, kai and his heroic protector al snow on the other, stone cold Steve Austin nodded  
  
"A ndns match." He repeated, kai turned to al who smiled  
  
"No disqualification, no submission." He explained, Kai O'd he'd seen them before,   
  
"You'd have to have a death wish to accept, he's a monster." Steve Richards sided as he left the room, kai nodded  
  
"The nutty guys right spike, he may not be allowed to use the black out, but he'll sure as hell use Theodore long." Al agreed, kai didn't know much about Rodney Mac apart from what he'd seen on raw, but he knew spike, and he knew spike would accept  
  
"Well if he's got Theodore, I'll need someone." Spike said as if on cue, bubba and d-von shook their heads, they needed to work their own problems out  
  
"Count me out spike." Al said getting to his feet, turning to kai he asked  
  
"Want me to help you find our resident comic expert?" But kai shook his head, finding and speaking to the hurricane was what he wanted to do more than anything tonight but he wouldn't let a friend down just to go on a cape chase  
  
"You guys are the greatest wrestlers on raw," He said turning to the Dudley boyz "but I think back up is a rookies job." And with that he turned to spike "if I can help I will spike…I'm with you, if you agree."  
  
"Spoken like a true wwe superstar." Al snow said before leaving the locker room, he had seen enough to know that kai was going to go far with or without the dudleys at his sides and back  
  
As they waited for test to come back from his match kai saw a new side to spike Dudley, one, he thought, that not even his own brothers saw, the solo Dudley was pacing around pale as a sheet  
  
"Spike, what are you so worried about, Rodney can't use the black out, and without it, you'll easily win." Kai said trying to buck his friend's spirits up  
  
"Will I?" spike asked stopping to catch his breath, kai was amazed   
  
"Of course you will." Kai assured him  
  
"But can I win without needing your so graciously offered back up." Spike wondered, kai opened his mouth to answer but his throat ran strangely dry   
  
"The yella fella won't answer ya little d," Rodney Mac taunted striding up towards them with Theodore long at his side "cos he knows the only way you gonna win, is by letting me win and der fore learning to back the Mac." He continued,   
  
"D'ya feel me playa?" he said finally, Kai moved forward to retaliate but spike had already moved, like a shot spike was all over Rodney Mac, even going so far as to back punch kai when the young star along with Theodore long tried to prize the two apart  
  
"Save it for the ring spike my boy! You are gonna need it." Christopher Nowinski exclaimed pushing kai to the floor by finally prizing spikes fingers from round Rodney Mac's neck  
  
"We'll see who needs what and who!" test hissed pulling kai back to his feet before strolling towards the lot  
  
"Yeah, we will." Rodney said as his music began  
  
"Why him first?" kai asked, spike smiled ever so slightly  
  
"I'm always last, give me the momentum."   
  
As the match began, kai kept Theodore long in the corner of his eyesight, he knew the 'man' hater would try something soon, and he was right, for the minuet after spike kicked out of the blackout Theodore lunged into the ring, kai slipped in to but ignored spike who was trying to run on Rodney's face and ran straight at Theodore long close lining the agent who slid right out of the ring, jumping over the ropes kai returned to his vigil of the match, suddenly, turning every now and then to deal with Theodore long, on one such occasion he was sent flying into the security wall by spike who had, without warning, been tossed like salad out of the ring, as kai scrambled out from under the unconscious wrestler his mind was racing  
  
"Rodney's not gonna win, not this time, not tonight, its my night, not his." He thought clambering onto the top rope, balancing as best he could he waited for Rodney to turn his attention to his agent, the minuet Rodney's back was turned kai leapt of the rope, turning in mid air the young wrestler Swanton bombed the undefeated black Mac   
  
As kai's body flew through the air the crowd went silent, even jerry 'the king' didn't know what to say and if he did, didn't have the words to say it, reeling from the adrenaline rush, kai slipped under the ropes, the Swanton bomb had given him an epiphany, pulling spike over his shoulders he slipped the short Dudley into the ring and laid his body over Rodney's before yelling at the ref to count, before clambering back onto the top rope just in case,  
  
"1…2" the ref cried, 3 never came, Rodney Mac kicked out with strange ease  
  
"Bitten one shame on me bitten twice shame on you." kai chuckled to himself watching as spikes limp body fell away and Rodney Mac tried in desperation to pull himself up so he could prevent kai from repeating the high risk move, but it was no use, he was too groggy, as his hands came away from the 2nd rope kai let fly with a 2nd Swanton bomb, executed as accurately as the first  
  
"Woohoo!" kai cried as his young chest twinged from the impact,   
  
Scrabbling off the now subdued Rodney Mac kai reached for the legal man, spike Dudley   
  
"Pulling spikes groggy form over Rodney's! This kids a genuine Jeff hardy wanna be." Jr cried in disbelief   
  
"They wish!" al snow chortled from the ramp where he stood half hidden in the shadow of the great titron screen   
  
"Jeff was quiet a high flyer." A figure beside him said, this man whoever he was purposely shadowing himself from view, al nodded.  
  
Back in the ring kai was propping spike up for a victory hand rising by the ref, just as spike had said, the young Dudley had needed kais help, but only after Rodney had used an illegal move,   
  
Backstage, the locker room was full of cheers and congratulations for spike Dudley, who, when he finally fully came round, didn't seem to remember winning the match  
  
"Told you ya could do it spike." Kai congratsed cheekily, spike gave kai the suspicious eye telling his new friend he didn't believe kai hadn't had a hand in his victory,  
  
Through a crack in the locker room door al snow, and the figure he had been speaking with on the ramp watched kai laughing and joking with the superstars of raw  
  
"He's gonna be a hit, ain't he?" al asked the figure, who nodded  
  
"I gotta fly, you know what to say citizen al.," the figure said before bounding off towards the parking lot with child like energy  
  
"What was it like doing a Swanton bomb?" Maven asked kai later that night as they sat in the empty locker room watching the 3-way mixed tag team match that had sprung up suddenly after spikes victory  
  
"It was a rush, all I'd planned to do was try it, I never thought I'd achieve it, not like that." kai explained   
  
"We were all shocked when you did, no ones done a accurate Swanton since Jeff hardy left the wwe." Kai nodded he had read on the official website about Jeff hardy, youngest of the great hardy boyz parting ways with the wwe earlier last month,   
  
The door to the locker room swung open and in strode Eric bischoff  
  
"Well done tonight kid, three great wrestlers taken down, one night." maven laughed  
  
"No offence kai, but Nowinski and great in the same sentence, I just have to laugh." He apologised, kai smiled  
  
"He was an easy enough opponent, but the victory was increased with the help of bubba and d-von" he replied, Eric nodded  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He said to maven before turning his attention back to kai ang   
  
"How would you like another match tonight," he said "with any wrestler of your choice." Kai smelled something in the way mr bischoff was speaking to him, his sister mai ang called it 'buttering the tofu to make it look like rice cake'   
  
"Thank you for the offer mister bischoff, sir, but all I want to do is sit back here and watch the hurricanes match tonight." Maven turned  
  
"Kai?" he asked, kai nodded, he knew maven was the hurricanes opponent  
  
"Sorry maven, we're friends and all, but the hurricane is like my ultimate hero." Maven nodded  
  
"Just as long as if I lose, you don't rub it in." he said, kai smiled, Eric heard kai's words loud and clear  
  
"How about I give you a ring side seat then?" he asked, kai thought for a moment  
  
"What's the catch?" maven asked, Eric glared at him but didn't reply, kai liked the idea even if there was a catch  
  
"That would be Hurri-awesome sir." He replied enthusiastically, Eric smiled a crooked smile  
  
"Then its settled then," he said turning for the door  
  
"What's settled then?" stone cold asked from the doorway   
  
"I just rewarded young kai here, with a ringside seat for the hurricanes match with maven over there." Eric gloated  
  
"And the catch is?"  
  
--  
  
Mr bischoff didn't react he turned to kai and said  
  
"Head down to the ring after the highlight reel… hold it" why don't you be the guest ring announcer, it means you'd be in the same ring as you're hero."  
  
Kai was shaking with excitement  
  
"Holly high flying granted wishes." He exclaimed to himself as stone cold and mr bischoff left to scheme and maven left to train, he wished he had brought he own hurricane mask with him, he was so giddy with excitement he didn't noticed the figure garbed in lime green race past the door, all he could think was  
  
"What if he speaks to me?" "What if he doesn't like me?" "What if…."  
  
"So many questions might the mind confound but so many answers await." Al snow mused as he breezed onto the bench beside kai   
  
"Huh?" kai didn't know what to say  
  
"Maven caught me outside and told me, your going to be the announcer for the hurricanes match, and by the looks of you, your more than just excited, yes?" al snow asked, kai nodded  
  
"Since I signed with raw my one goal has been to be face to face with my hero, the hurricane, and tonight… more amazing than nightwings costume, I am gonna be ringside for his match," al smiled again  
  
"You're babbling." He let on, kai nodded, he knew  
  
"I can't help it." He explained, al nodded  
  
"Bet your asking yourself how your gonna react if he looks at you and all that right? I was like that when I met my hero here in the wwe."   
  
"But he is your hero here in the wwe?" kai pointed out, al laughed  
  
"Caught me out." He said tugging on the 'I have issues' top he was wearing  
  
"Do you have a hurricane top? It's one way of showing him you're a fan" he asked, kai nodded before turning to his lime green nap-sack   
  
"I have the perfect one for tonight, somewhere, I got it just after the hurricane beat the rock, it's a pretty old version, that's why I bought it." He explained as he rummaged through the pile of comics and t-shirts   
  
"You seem to have every top he's ever put his name to, why not pick one of them?" al asked picking up the top he himself was wearing, kai didn't reply, finally, after rummaging around in his nap sack kai produced a plain black shirt with the Hurri signal in the centre, turning it round for all to see the slogan kai quoted "stand back, theres a hurricane coming through."   
  
"Perfect!" al said with a broad smile on his face, kai put the shirt at his side carefully before pulling all the strands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail back into place   
  
"So, kai, you mentioned before about the green lantern, is he your best super hero?" al asked, kai smiled  
  
"Is mr bischoff a snake?" he asked slyly, al nodded  
  
"2nd?" he asked  
  
"The original robin, the one with the yellow cape and red spandex."   
  
"3rd?"   
  
"Night-wing, obviously." Kai replied with a laugh  
  
"We won!" La resistance cried jovially as they strode back into the locker-room, kai watched as the two Frenchmen dance around   
  
"So, where are the other two teams?" al asked, kai smiled when neither Rene nor sylvan answered him   
  
"M'excuser où sont l'autre deux equips?" he asked in halted French, at this René and sylvan both turned   
  
"Dey are coming!" sylvan said taking a few steps towards kai before turning as the door to the lockeroom was pushed open by the great monster Kane   
  
"Tre'bien monsieur!" kai said towards René who seemed to have kept his fear of kanes anger at bay and had stood his ground, René smiled  
  
"Marcie!" he replied before turning to his partner and continuing their victorious jig, getting to his feet al snow turned to kai  
  
"Change your top and meet me in the parking lot." He said  
  
"Why?" kai asked but al was already beyond earshot, turning to his locker kai peeled his shirt from his shoulders  
  
"tenere la calma" he kept telling himself   
  
"vous êtes calme l'équipe!" sylvan declared, le resistance had finally stopped jigging about and had turned to their lockers, kai had turned to see why and had been pleased to see the Dudley boys limping into the room, but they were too late to chat with him  
  
"See you guys in a little while, I have a date with a super hero." He said in passing, not caring what their reaction would be  
  
Out in the parking lot it wasn't easy for kai to find al snow, Chris Jericho had knocked him down the minuet he had arrived, racing past the young star to evade Goldberg  
  
"What's he done this time?" kai thought, but as al snow came into view the question slipped from his mind,   
  
The tough enough trainer was stood talking the same shadowy figure as he had on the ramp during spikes ndns match, as kai drew closer he caught pieces of what was being said  
  
"He's really excited, why?" the shadowed figure asked, al laughed  
  
"The hurricane is his hero, I already explained that." He replied,   
  
"I'll be sure to mention this to him." The shadow said, straightening up kai strode towards al snow with renewed vigour  
  
"You told me to meet you out here." He said as al and the figure turned to him  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now kid, come on, theres a few things I think you ought to know about being the guest announcer, and not much time left to learn them." Al said swinging his arm around kai's shoulder and leading him away from the shadowed figure that consequently vanished before kai could turn to look back.  
  
Kai and al reached the titron as the lights came back on for the next match  
  
"That's my cue!" kai gulped  
  
"You'll be great kid." Al said before heading back towards the locker room,   
  
"First let me introduce the guest ring announcer for the following contest…kai ang!" Lillian Garcia called gesturing towards kai, sighing deeply kai headed out of the shadows and down the ramp, once again oblivious to the chants of 'kai ang' that the crowd had suddenly adopted, his music didn't played behind him but that didn't seem to catch his attention either, clambering into the ring he took the microphone from Lillian before turning to face the ramp he had walk for the first time earlier that night,   
  
"In a few moments," he thought to himself, "the hurricane will come though that passage way!", remembering he was being watched by millions of people kai begun  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen…" he stammered, stopping to compose himself kai began again  
  
"LADYS AND GENTLEMEN THE NEXT MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL!" he declared with more confidence as maven's music started  
  
"Introducing first… Maven!" as maven bounded down to the ring,  
  
Once maven had shook his hand and moved to his corner kai turned  
  
"This is your big moment kai, don't mess it up!" he thought to himself, suddenly the hurricanes music started, kai held his breath momentarily to hear the beginning sentence "stand back theres a hurricane coming through." He smiled but his smile faded as the hurricane came out from under the titron  
  
"And! From reighly north Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds… the hurricane!" he cried, the hurricane circled the ring as he often did, and handed a fan a mask as he often did before sliding into the ring  
  
"I feel like someone's just done an insiguri on me." Kai thought as the hurricane circled him, nodding a greeting at the hurricane kai slowly slipped out of the ring, all the time keeping his eye on his hero  
  
Without warning the hurricane turned to face him, leaving his back open to attack  
  
"Hurri-cool top citizen kai." He said before spinning towards maven who had missed his chance to surprise the would be super hero,  
  
Unlike most announcers kai didn't sit down he stayed on his feet, his hands were shaking but he didn't seem to mind, fumbling with the microphone in his hand he watched as the hurricane set maven up for 'the eye of the hurricane' facing kai, kai knew maven had expected the move and was shocked when the hurricane managed to follow through  
  
"Holly unexpected events!" a little voice in the back of kai's mind exclaimed as the hurricane landed two insiguri (Japanese shining wizards) kai tried to keep his opinion to himself but was so wrapped up in the match that he didn't hear himself cry   
  
"Go hurricane!", luckily for him the microphone had dropped from his hand and onto the apron of the ring,  
  
Taking a few steps back the hurricane got into a half super-stance as kai had learned it was called from his comics  
  
"Stand back citizen kai!" the hurricane requested, kai gawped, the hurricane had spoken to him twice, kai quickly moved back again as the hurricane landed an American shining wizard on the dizzy form that was Maven, as the ref slid back into the ring kai pulled on the mic chord and grabbed it as it flew towards him  
  
"1…2…. 3!" kai mouthed as the ref banged the ring floor  
  
"YES!" kai hissed punching the air, suddenly he felt himself being pushed forwards, and looking back he saw Lillian  
  
"I'm on it!" he said clambering back into the ring, usually from what kai knew of him, the hurricane had remained in the ring waiting for kai to raise his hand, holding out his hand for the young rookie to take, with both hands trembling with a mix of excitement and fear kai took the hurricanes hand and raised int into the air  
  
"Here is your winner!" he cried into the mic "the hurricane!"  
  
The hurricane bowed, releasing kai's grip he turned to his cloak that was draped over the turnbuckle behind kais head  
  
"Could you pass me my cloak citizen?" the hurricane asked, kai was stunned! Turning towards the cloak kai took it with both hands and with the up most honour and respect for his heroes costume handed it to the hurricane, raising the cloak above his head the hurricane fastened it back in place around his neck before shaking kai's trembling hand  
  
"We will meet again citizen kai!" he said bringing kai into a friendly hug, kai stood in awe in the ring as the hurricane slipped under the ropes and backstage.  
  
As the referee helped maven to his feet kai was kicking himself for acting so skittish around his hero  
  
"Bet he thinks I'm a major spoot!" he cursed himself as he assisted maven back up the ramp and into the locker room, without a word to anyone inside, kai grabbed his bag and left the locker room, al snow, who had been waiting to speak to the young rookie raced after him, grabbing kai by the shoulder he caused him to stop  
  
"Kai, what's the matter, the hurricane hugged you for god sake, your hero hugged you, and your racing away as if his slapped you in the mouth." He asked, kai turned to face al only briefly, to say  
  
"I blew it al, my one chance to tell the hurricane I was a fan and I blew it, he was as friendly as ever and I didn't say two words to him, he probably thinks I'm a major spoot."   
  
Al smiled  
  
"You didn't blow anything, come on, I wasn't meant to show you this, but I think you need to see your hero again" he said before leading kai back to the parking lot  
  
"Look over there." He said pointing into the shadows where kai hand seen al and the shadowed figure talking, kai squinted his eyes against the darkness, as if on cue a motorbike engine started revving   
  
"Holy heart failure!" kai exclaimed in pure shock as he realised what he was hearing "The Hurri cycle!"   
  
Al nodded as the bike; its rider and the empty sidecar pulled out of the shadows and zipped past them, the hurricanes cloak blowing in the wind  
  
"Citizen kai!" he greeted before zooming away  
  
"He's been here all night!" kai finally realised turning to al  
  
"He didn't want you to know, but when I saw how down you were thinking he was being only formal with you out there tonight…. Well I didn't think it was the Hurri-cool thing to do."  
  
"But… why?" kai couldn't understand  
  
"He said he's always admired your admiration of him." Al said before swinging his arm around kai's shoulder  
  
"Lets go get a soda float kid!" he said, kai nodded  
  
"And please al, my names Kai not Kid."  
  
"Hurri-humour." Al clucked leading kai towards his car, turning back towards the arena kai smiled   
  
"Till next week guys!"  
  
"And there will be a next week." Al said smiling as stone cold Steve Austin caught up with them  
  
"You sure you wanna change kid? Raws a lot tougher than heat?" he asked kai later as the three men sat in a local bar  
  
"You bet your beer can I do stone cole Steve Austin, sir." Kai replied   
  
"The kid has made it clear he's dedicated to raw Steve, what do you say?" al asked, Steve nodded  
  
"Okay kid, stone cold will sort the papers out tommorow." He said, Kais breath caught in his throat, he was gonna be a full time raw superstar as from tommorow, and, to kai, this meant he had a chance to make the hurricane proud of his fandom of the would be hero.  
  
That night as Kai sat in his hotel room watching the 1950's batman re-runs and writing in his journal, the soon to be full time raw star smiled to himself   
  
"With this under my utility belt, momma, I believe I can fly." Turning to the clock on the bedside table he smiled before picking up his cell from beside it  
  
"Wait till Shannon Moore hears about this," he laughed as he dialled the smackdown star and his friends number into the receiver   
  
"Hi, Shannon, that you?" he asked as the phone on the other end answered the call   
  
"yeah, I did, I swanton bombed Rodney mac, it was awesome, I told you I could do it," he explained.  
  
Somewhere on the otherside of town racing through the city streets on his hurri-cycle the hurricane smiled to himself  
  
"he's perfect." He thought confidently to himself  
  
AND THAT CITIZENS IS THE END… FOR NOW 


End file.
